Conventional vehicle interior passenger compartments include airflow systems for passenger comfort. These airflow systems deliver heated, cooled, or ambient air into the passenger compartment of the vehicle through airflow outlets. These airflow outlets generally include a single outlet vent blade, which is rotatable about a pin connection between a fully closed position and a fully open position. The outlet vent blade is generally configured to be controllable with control knobs or thumb wheels designed to permit or block airflow through the outlet partially or completely.
Conventional outlet vent blades within the airflow outlet are passive. The blade simply functions to allow the maximum allowable airflow or restrict airflow to a degree desired by the vehicle passenger. Conventional vent blades do not assist in facilitating and increasing airflow through the outlet and into the vehicle interior passenger compartment.